The night to change two lives
by Basbon
Summary: A summary? Well, I am not too good at these, but whatever. Here comes the summary: Bolt confesses his love to Mittens, and the other way round. Great summary, right?
1. Chapter 1

**So I just went through some old stories again and though I'd correct some errors that I made in the past. This doesn't mean that there are no errors here anymore, but most of the things are gone now. I don't know if you get any notification for an updated chapter, but if you do, feel free to either ignore or read again...**

Bolt's P.O.V

I was lying down on my back, as I tried to catch some sleep. It was pretty late, or should I say, pretty early, as it was 2:43 in the morning. I usually get some good long sleep in the night, but since the thing that happened a few days ago I can't seem to rest as good as before.

So I did what I always did when I was tired: Thinking about the past. For most of the time when I did this, I thought about happy days on the lawn with Penny, when she was throwing sticks across the lawn and I carried them back to her.

And then these thoughts ended with me being not sure wether I was plying with her because I liked chasing after a stick, or because she enjoyed throwing them. But since this „incident" I couldn't think of anything else. So I just reviewed that day.

First, Mittens and I were plying tag, as we did more often than usual in the past months. Then, when I let her get to me, because I was much faster then her, she tagged me and said: „You're it!" I stopped and she tossed me over. She ended up lying on top of me, and our eyes caught.

But then there was something weird. I felt a strange thing in my chest. It was completely new to me, and I had no idea what it could be. But I liked it! And then I just noticed that her cheeks became a bit red. Was she feeling warm? I mean, it was a pretty hot summer day...

Mittens hopped down from my body and tried to avoid eye contact. Did I do something wrong again? I always seem to not understand seemingly normal things, but I couldn't think of anything that could have upset her!

Cats are weird sometimes, I thought to myself, but then the image of Mittens looking me into my eyes came floating back and forth inside my head. I looked at the clock on Pennys desk. 3:02. Perfect. In about three hours my person had to wake up, and I would be tired the whole day again.

Just then, I noticed a green pair of eyes looking at me from the other side of the mattress that Penny had put up on the ground for the cat and me to sleep on. „Mittens?", I asked silently, not wanting to wake my person up. She quickly tried to hide her head behind the big pillow that was also on the mattress between us.

„I saw you there! Are you alright?", but she didnt want to listen, so I said: „It's fine if you dont want to talk. But I am worried, ok?" Worried? Wait! Am I worried about a cat? Well, even she didn't expect that, and her ears twiched, and lifted her head up.

„Wha- What?", the cat asked. „Uhm, I mean, you look like something is bothering you, so I thought you...", I tried to finish my sentence, but I got lost in Mittens eyes again. The black cat noticed, and even through the darkness of the room, only lit up by the digital clock I could see her cheeks becoming a bit red again.

„Yeah, well, I'm fine. Everything's alright, no need to worry, hehe...", she didn't really get any good words out of her mouth and went back to digging her face in the pillow. „Are you sure?", I asked as politely as I could have, I didn't want to make her angry.

Just thinking about Mittens being mad and not wanting to do anything with me got me another new feeling. It was like my chest grew, like my heart suddenly weighed more and sacked down into my stomach, and I wanted to stop that! It felt so... frustrating. And it only got bigger and more intense when she said: „Just leave me alone, ok?"

Mittens' P.O.V

This is insane! Why do I feel like apologizing to this dog? For what? Telling him to let me sleep? I mean, I was the one looking at him all night long, so maybe it was my fault. „Hey, Bolt...", I began, realizing that this might be a mistake, but now it was too late to not talk anyways.

„Yeah?", the white shepherd replied, lifting his head up. „Uhm..." I was out of words. There was so much I wanted to say, like: 'How was your day' or 'Sorry for being so rough' or 'Do you want to cuddle?' Wait. Did I just think that? Was I about to say 'Do you want to cuddle?'

No, that just doesn't sound like me at all! What is going on with me? „Are you gonna say something?", he asked. How long have I been thinking? „Uhm, yeah, I can't really sleep, would you mind if I -" 'No. Don't say it!' „- Come over -" 'Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that loud!' „- and lay on your side?"

I was about to eat myself for that. Why did I say that? My whole body was fighting the urge of just running away now. But I couldn't leave Bolt like that! Why would I go away? When these thoughts of never seing the dog again flew through my mind, a weird feeling went in my head, and from there to my chest.

I felt empty. Not the hungry empty, the empty empty. „Yeah, sure!", the white shepherd replied with a smile on his face. The feeling disappeared. I went over the big pillow in the middle and layed down next to the dog.

A paw grabbed me by my shoulder pulling me towards Bolt. „Wha- What are you doing?", I asked, but it was a louder and more shocked question than normal. He instantly let go of me. „Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this might keep you warm..."

I didn't know if he was really just after me being safe and warm, but I felt cold right when he took his arm back to himself, so I quickly added: „I mean, uhm, it's ok with me, but I didn't expect that." And luckily for me, he was buying it.

So I was eventually lying right next to the big white dog. His fur was warm, but not enough for me, so I tried climbing on top of him, because I wanted to get to his furry chest. My plan of doing that as stealth as possible failed horribly though, as he instantly noticed when I put my first paw on his body.

„Whats that supposed to be when its done?", he asked, quite a bit amused. I was too tired to argue with him, or play it off, so I just hopped onto him with one jump. Bolt laughed silently as I landed on him rather ungracefully. I was right, it was warm!

„Sorry for that one, Boltie, but I couldn't resist..." HOLY! Did I really just call him 'Boltie'? Is there something I am missing? Why am I doing that stuff? But he just looked at me and grinned, then asked: „'Boltie'? Where is this coming from?" - „Shut up." I wanted to run away as far as possible, to escape the situtation.

„Ok, Mitts." I wanted to tell him to not call me 'Mitts', but I kinda did the same thing the other way round, and that would have just been unfair again. Instead, I tried to sleep. The dog's fur was warm, and I soon found my peace. Just when I was about to doze away, I felt a paw on my back.

Under normal circumstances, this would have ment the death for Bolt, but right now, as I was so tired, I didn't mind. Not only that, but there was absolutely no place that I would rather be than here on the white dogs chest with his arm protectively placed over my back. It was warm, comfortable, and I had this feeling that just wouldn't let me get off him.

What was that? I never felt that way before in my entire lifetime! Was it... no, thats impossible. No, I couldn't _love_ a dog! Thats insane! I mean, I am a cat, he is a dog, yada yada yada... But, what if it was _love_...


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt's P.O.V

I woke up slowly. I had a nice dream, about a certain black cat. When I remembered what it was, I had to chuckle. We were plying outside and then we were lying down on the grass. Well, the dream wasn't that eventful, but a little feeling came up when I thought about it.

A nice one, just like the one I had when she was cuddling with me the night before... Wait. She was cuddling with... The night before... I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, Mittens was still on top of me. She dug here small head into my fur, and even smiled a little.

I noticed my hand lying right on her back, so I moved it up and down, like Penny did when she was petting me. She felt nice, warm and a bit fluffy too. She streched her head and began to pur.

Her smile grew as I went on. For a couple of minutes this continued, and then she woke up. When she realized where she was, the black cats head snapped up, and she yelled: „Where am I? What are you doing?" She suddenly had a small blush on her cheeks, and it confused me a little.

I quickly retracted my paw from her back. „Good morning Mittens!", I replied happily. She shivered, like she felt cold, and I could clearly see her head moving down towards my chest again. „How was your night?" The black furball didn't answer.

Understandable, when you think about it, since she had just woken up. Clearly she didn't like talking right now. But the smile was gone, and she struggled finding a comfortable position again, and eventually asked me: „Hey, would you mind putting your arm around me again?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that, and to my surprise, even she didn't. Just after she got the words out of her mouth, she shook her head and had an awkward facial expression, followed by the blush growing. But I didn't mind at all, so I started rubbing her back again.

What truly caught me off guard was what she did next. Or better, what she didn't do next. Normally she hates it if I even poke her by accident, freaks out and tells me a solid two minutes about how I should never do that again. But this was something else! Not even a single sign of struggle was to be seen!

I mean, I was moving my whole paw pad up and down on her back, even on purpose this time, but she just... layed there. Purred. And... got an even brighter red on her cheeks? What is up with that? „Hey, are you alright? Are you warm?", I asked, thinking that it was too hot in the room, which it wasn't, by the way. It was pretty cold actually.

„Why?", the black cat responded sleepily. „Well, your cheeks are red, so I thought it might be too warm here!" As I said that, the red blush grew to its maximum. Maybe if I stop petting her, it will go away.

Instead, I got to hear: „Aww, please go on... It's cold."

And there was this facial expression again! Like she ate something sour! What was going on with her? Was she sick? But again, I didn't mind, so I just went on rubbing her back. After I looked at the clock again, I saw that almost an hour had passed, yet it still felt like a few minutes!

Mittens' P.O.V.

It couldn't be. Why would it be Bolt? Why a dog? This was impossible! I am a cat! He is a dog! That's just... wrong! But it didn't feel like it was wrong! Why? WHY? Do I really... _love_ a dog? He is so... childish! So clumsy, he doesn't know some of the simplest things in life, yet it was kinda... cute.

Wait. Cute? Did I really just think Bolt was cute? Oh god, this is insane! But yet again, he was so loveable, and his questions like: 'What do you use that thing for?' or 'What's that feeling' or... 'Whats that feeling'? Could it be that he was thinking this right now?

He saved my life, he helped me get away from the steets and allys, where I used pigeons to bring me bits of bread! He used his cuteness _oh my god again..._ to get us food, and I was full like I never was before! He turned my life upside down! And now it's quite litterally upside down.

To be honest, I could have just stayed there endlessly trying to figure my thoughts out, in his warm furry chest, with him stroking the fur on my back with his strong protective paws... I didn't like it when he accidently ran into me one time, I told him to not touch me again, but now...

Again, I could have stayed here forever, Penny went to school about an hour ago and her Mom was propably out buying stuff. But there was still a little brown hamster living with us, who didn't bother looking away from his 'magic box' for longer than ten seconds.

This morning though, this one beautiful morning where I thought I was save from him at least in the early hours of the day, he decided it would be a great idea to just randomly come into Penny's and our bedroom to see if we were alright.

„Hey guys, I heared some noises so I thought I would go and..." The little guy looked at us in confusion, then in horror. „Are you two..." „Oh hey Rhino!", my Boltie said. _My Boltie? Where is this going? What is wrong with me?_

„Are you two...", he repeated, seemingly not knowing what else to say. „Psst, I think Mittens is asleep!", the white shepherd whispered, trying not to 'wake me up'. At this point I thought it would be good to just pretend to be sleeping, so I could hear what he has to say.

„Am I... interrupting... anything?", Rhino studdered. „Oh no, its ok! Mittens was just cold so I wanted to warm her up." „Well, thats... pretty nice of you, I guess." The little hamster giggled , then continued: „You two look just like a couple in those romantic shows! Not that I watch them, of course, why would I, right? Right?"

When he mentioned his 'Romantic shows' I blushed, just when I thought that my thoughts about this matter would be safe. Did it really look like we were a couple? When I thought about that, I came to realize, yes we did. I was lying on top of his chest, he watched me sleep and stroked through my fur.

„Do we?", Bolt asked, innocent as always, chuckling. „Yeah, you kinda do... You know, the whole 'holding' and 'cuddling' part... I don't want to ruin the moment soooooo..." I had to hold myself back not to shout at him 'You better go right now' or something like that. I knew better.

I wanted to spend some more time with my Bol- _There it is again! Why do I keep saying 'my' Bolt? He is Pennys dog! But... I want him to be my dog. No! I don't! Maybe, No. I don't want Bolt to be 'my' Bolt!_

Rhino left the bedroom. For good. I wanted to have Bolt for myself. But, did I really? Was I... In _love_?


	3. Chapter 3

Bolt's P.O.V

Maybe Rhino was right. Maybe we did look like one of those couples in these shows! „That feeling is so... strange!", I thought out loud. Mittens' ears twiched. „Are you awake?", I asked, secretly hoping she wasn't. She felt good on my fur, just lying there, purring here and there sometimes.

„No, Bolt. I'm asleep." Oh good. So she didn't hear me. Hey... Wait a second! „If you were asleep, you couldn't have answered me!" The black cats head moved upwards, and I looked in her tired green eyes.

„Hey, Mittens..." I started, still struggling with the thought of telling her about the feeling. „Yeah?", she replied slowly and yawned. „I have this... thing in my chest, it doesn't feel like I'm hungry..."

Her eyes now stared into mine, and the feeling got stronger. I couldn't resist the urge of pressing my paw against my chest in the purpose of holding it back, like it sometimes works with pain. „It's so... weird! Like I..."

Just now a word came to my mind: ' _love_ ' But that couldn't be it! From what I have heared, love is magical, and it can brighten up your day, break bounds, reaches overseas, but for me... I just felt like I was missing something. But what?

Mittens' eyes were starting to shine a bit, like she was crying. „Are you sad?", I asked, and for some odd reason, the thought of the black cat being sad replaced the old feeling with a new one. The one I felt last night when I thought of her being upset. It was like something wanted to break free from my chest! Like a balloon that got pumped up inside me! I hated that feeling!

„No, everything's alright." Well, at least this worry was out of the way, and the other feeling came back. I really wanted to know what it was, but didn't have the courage to ask Mittens. But yet again, she surprised me.

„I think I know that feeling." „Oh really? What is it? I think I have an idea too..." „Ok, so we both say what we think at the same time, alright?", she asked. She didn't sound that save in her own idea, but sure, why not? „If you want to..." „Ok. On three. One" I am going to say _love_. „Two" I will say it loud. „Three!" NOW!

-"Love."

-"Love."

We looked each other in the eyes. Yup. That just happened. So we were both thinking about the same thing. So was I in love with Mittens? Is it that? I never felt like this before! But she just blushed. And not only that, I could really feel the heat that radiated from her cheeks this time.

-"I think"

-"I think"

„Oh, sorry...", I said, kinda embarassed, and even I felt like my head went hot. „Let's just say it on three again..." We both nodded, and Mittens counted again. „One" I am going to say 'I think I love you.' „Two" It's that easy! Just five simple words. „Three!"

-"I think I love you..."

-"I love you..."

We were staring in each other's eyes again, before I noticed how her eyes were shining again. And to my amazement, I kinda felt like crying at this point too! Me! I never cried! Well, one time, but that doesn't count, I was still a puppy back then. This time was different.

„Are you ok?", I asked, but it was a surpressed question, I felt like a ball was stuck in my throat.

But luckily for me, I didn't have to talk, because my cat _'my cat?' Really?_ Grabbed my neck and pulled her towards me.

She hugged me really hard for a second, but then something else happened. She pushed herself off my neck, grabbed my head, moved her head in my direction and... Pressed her lips on mine! Isn't this what was called 'Kissing?' It felt weird at first, but then I just took it. It was relaxing, and wonderful at the same time!

I couldn't think of anything better than being here right now. When she stopped, I felt something else in my chest... Joy! I knew this feeling! It was joy! „Bolt... I love you...", Mittens whispered. „But please, don't tell Rhino. I don't think he can handle that..."

She was interrupted by the little brown hamster clearing his throat. The black cats head swung around, pointing at the little guy. „H- How much did you see?", she asked, kinda in shock. Was love a bad thing now? I had no clue.

„Weeeeell, I came in to check on you two again... And I saw pretty much everything from the 'I know that feeling' part." Mittens' cheeks were red again. „So you know now. Are you proud of yourself?"

„Yeah, kinda. But I am also happy for you two!" I looked in the black cats' eyes. „Why?", we asked both at the same time. „Oh come on! I saw enough of these romance films in the magic box to know that love is such a great... I- I mean, uhm, of course I didn't w- watch them, they are lame, nothing going on the whole time, you know... Not enough explosions..." We both stared in Rhino's eyes. He was equally embarassed as the black cat, that slowly cooled down now. He propably only wanted one thing: To get out of this situation.

„Ok, ok! You got me! I watch them sometimes. It's not like I cry when I see them..." Silence.

„Ok, maybe I do. Sometimes. B- But that's not the point here! I just feel really happy for you both finally confessing your love to each other! Now if you excuse me, there is a love fil- I mean an action movie waiting for me..." And with this he wandered off into the sunset. Or the living room, depends on how you want to see it.

But Mittens and I just stayed like this for a while. She was resting on my chest again, and I hugged her. I never felt this in my whole life! There was this dog love for Penny, but I knew that feeling. And that wasn't the same. This time, it was the other side of love: The love for my... girlfriend? I have no clue how to call her. But one thing is clear: There is no place on earth that felt more like heaven than the little bedroom in Penny's house. And I want it to stay that way. Forever.


	4. Epilogue

Mittens' P.O.V

Bolt and I have been together for three full days now. Rhino still keeps making fun of us sometimes, but I have learnt to handle it. It was a rather warm evening, and Bolt and I were outside on the lawn, just lying there, looking into the stars that slowly came out. I was cuddling with him, when he started to say: „You know, it feels good to have you around me."

I blushed heavily. Bolt was getting used to that. „Wow, thanks...", I replied, I didn't know he could find such beautiful words to say. Maybe he wasn't that confused as he always played to be, just to drive me insane! But when I thought of that, I had to chuckle.

„Those stars are beautiful, aren't they?", I asked as romantic as I could be, after all, I was an ally cat. Romance wasn't really my cup of tea. Until I met Bolt, of course! „Yeah, almost as beautiful as you, hehe..."

I could really feel the blood shooting in my head. He was such... A gentleman! I didn't know this side of him at all! But I also didn't have something to say to him, so I just playfully poked his side.

Bolt twiched and yelped for a second. I tried again. His arm moved protectively to his side, and giggled silently. „Is there someone ticklish?", I asked, before jumping on him, poking him in his belly and sides as fast as I could.

The white shepherd was sqeaking and rolling over the grass, but I let go of him only after I landed right on top of his chest. It was warm and comfortable as always. He stopped laughing after I promised not to go on with it, and just made myself into a little furball resting on my doggies chest.

Yes, I said 'my doggy' and I will do that for the rest of my life now. Just like 'my Boltie'. And I am sure that I can come up with some creative names for him. Bolt also had some names for me, like 'Mitts' or 'kitty'. If he called me like that just a week ago, I would have propably killed him, but now its just cute. You know, Bolt's kind of cute.

We layed there on the grass about two hours more, but it felt like only two minutes. When the wind started blowing and the general area went cold, he put his strong arm around my back, rubbing it to make me fell warm. And I couldn't think of any place I wanted to be more than here. There was nothing I wanted to rather do, than to relax and cuddle with my doggy under the stars.

THE END

 **And thats it. Thats all I have for this story. Tell me if you liked it, what I could do better next time (If there will even be a next time) Or just read it. That would be great too, if you could just read it but since you are reading this, that just means that you did...**

 **Anyhow, have a nice day, Basbon out.**


	5. Special thanks and outtakes

Now, I wanted to end the story here. And I do, this isn't a part of the story. This is the Special thanks and outtakes part. First, some special thanks.

Thank you Alix, for getting me the idea with fanfictions.

Thank you Advina for actually reviewing and reading this. See it as some sort of cross promo, but I like your stuff too, and to everyone seeing this, go and read it, its great!

Thank you Brain for coming up with those words in my mind.

And last but not least, thank you laptop, for not being dead already.

So thats the special thanks, here are some outtakes I decided not to include in the actual story:

(Chapter 1): [...] And when she was around, even the sometimes dry dog food tasted better! I couldn't explain to myself how, but it happened! Not only that, but I tried to be close to the cat for as long as possible, but that was something weird too, right? Why should I? […]

(Chapter 2): […] At first I was a bit shocked about how she got onto me without me noticing it, I mean, even though I slept, I should have at least woken up by Mittens jumping on me! But then my mind cleared and I remembered the last few minutes of last night, when the black cat asked if it was ok to sleep on my chest. […]

(Chapter 3): […] So we both said 'Love' at the same time. But does that mean that she loves me, and I love her, or did we just randomly and out of coincidence think about the same feeling? I couldn't make up my mind. Should I tell her that I love her? Do I even? This was just too stressful. The staring continued, but then I decided to tell her anyways. […]

(Epilogue): […] I didn't have anything cute or romantic to reply, so I just playfully poked his side a bit. He yelped and twiched a bit. That was cute too, right? At least I felt like it was and poked him another time. He giggled a bit, moved his arm protectively to his side and said: „Hey... cut that out!" But I just couldn't resist. The moment was just too perfect for it. I jumped onto him […]

And with that I am at the end of what I had to tell you. Thanks for reading, this story is now officially a closed case!


End file.
